Along with continuous development of Internet technologies, various terminal devices have become necessary tools in people's daily life. A user often displays various types of information (such as a barcode or a two-dimensional code) via a terminal device, and allows a relevant operation (for example, an operation such as sending contact information according to a two-dimensional code) to be performed according to the displayed information. Before a user allows the operation to be performed, information displayed by the terminal device may be leaked, which reduces the security of user information.
For example, account information such as various social network accounts or game accounts each may correspond to a two-dimensional code. One may acquire account information corresponding to the two-dimensional code displayed by a terminal device by scanning, through a scanning device, the two-dimensional code.
When a user needs to display a two-dimensional code, the two-dimensional code is often displayed directly on a display interface of the terminal device through an Application (App) to which the user logs in. In actual applications, the user often displays the two-dimensional code in advance, so as to wait for a scanning device to approach to the terminal device to scan the two-dimensional code. In this way, in the whole process of waiting for the scanning device to approach, the two-dimensional code may be leaked. Especially when the user is in a crowded and unsafe environment, the two-dimensional code on the terminal device is exposed to the public for a long time, and the two-dimensional code may be easily acquired illegally by people or devices around the terminal device. For example, the two-dimensional code may be easily captured by a candid camera around the terminal device, resulting in user information leakage, thereby reducing the security of the user information.